disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Keepers
The Kingdom Keepers is a series of novels for young readers, written by Ridley Pearson and published by Disney Hyperion. The first novel, Disney After Dark, was published in 2005, and the second, Disney at Dawn, was released on August 26, 2008, and the third, Disney In Shadow was published in 2010. According to Pearson's blog, The Kingdom Keepers was submitted to Walt Disney Pictures for a film in August 2006 and was resubmitted again around July 2008. Pearson has announced that there will be several Kingdom Keepers books coming out sometime in the future. The franchise also includes Kingdom Keepers Online, a collaborative online game. Disney After Dark Using a cutting-edge technology called DHI- which stands for both Disney Host Interactive and Daylight Hologram Imaging- Finn Whitman, an Orlando teen, and four other kids are transformed into hologram projections that guide guests through the park. The new technology turns out, however, to have unexpected effects that are both thrilling and scary. Soon Finn finds himself transported in his DHI form into the Magic Kingdom at night. Is it real? Is he dreaming? Finn's confusion only increases when he encounters Wayne, an elderly Imagineer who tells him that the park is in grave danger. Led by the scheming witch, Maleficent, a mysterious group of characters called The Overtakers is plotting to destroy Disney's beloved realm, and maybe more. Disney at Dawn It's supposed to be a happy day at the Magic Kingdom- the return of the teenaged holographic hosts. But things go very wrong when a sudden lightning storm disrupts the celebration, and Amanda's mysterious sister, Jess, disappears. The only clue is the sighting of a wild monkey in the Magic Kingdom during the storm. The mystery deepens as Finn is contacted by Wayne, an old man he hasn't heard from in months. Wayne tells Finn that there's trouble at the Animal Kingdom: the evil Overtakers have gained control of one of the computer servers that will be used to operate Daylight Holographic Imaging there. That means that if any of the holographic hosts fall asleep, they will go into comas-permanently. The wild rides have only just begun; and the clock is ticking. How long can the teens keep themselves awake in their quest to find their friend- and what happens if they fail? Disney In Shadow & Power Play With the adventures set forth in the first books now behind them, Kingdom Keepers 3: Disney In Shadow ''follows the five teens, Finn, Philby, Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck as they search to find Wayne, their mentor and head Imagineer who has mysteriously gone missing. Concerned Wayne has been abducted by the Overtakers- Disney villians, who along with other Disney characters, take over the parks when the turnstiles stop spinning, and want desperately to steer the parks to a far darker place- the five kids pick up a major clue from a close friend, Jess, whose dreams (nightmares, really) often accurately predict the future. The very few clues from Jess's dream lead the kids into Disney's Hollywood Studios and Epcot-through imaginary worlds that become real, by imaginary kids who are real. Each clue seems tied to the last, and with the stakes growing ever higher, what starts out as a puzzle ends up as a fight for their lives. Just when life for the five Kingdom Keepers is beginning to settle down, an intriguing video suddenly appears on Philby's computer at school. It's a call to action: it seems that the Overtakers, a group of Disney villains, are plotting to rescue their two captured leaders, who were hidden away by Disney Imagineers after a recent violent encounter at Disney's Hollywood Studios. A staged attack by some mysterious new Overtakers at DisneyQuest confirms the Keepers' fears. One of their own, Charlene, has been behaving oddly. Has she tired of her role as a Keeper or is there something more sinster at play? When she's caught sneaking into Epcot as a hologram- which is strictly against the group's rules- Finn and Philby know the Keepers must act. The Keepers have so many puzzles to solve: has the impossible occured? Have the Overtakers created their own holograms? Have they found a way to "jump" from the Virtual Maintenance Network onto the Internet, and if so, what does that mean for the safety of the Parks, and the spread and reach of The Overtakers? Are they recruiting an army of kids for their evil purposes? Future Books Rildey recently stated that three new books would be added to the Kingdom Keepers book series sometime in the near future. The fifth book is currently being planned and is to take place aboard the new Disney cruise ship The Fantasy. The Characters ' ' '''Lawrence Finnegan "Finn" Whitman': Finn is the head of the Kingdom Keepers DHI team. He took the DHI job at his mother’s urging–little did she know what path that would lead him down. Finn is probably the smartest of the Kingdom Keepers. With his quick wit, courage and grace under pressure he comes up with some pretty creative responses to danger. ' Charlene Turner': Charlene is an overachiever girl turned covert DHI team member. This girl is a cheerleader, dancer, track runner and champion gymnast. All that and a Scrabble wiz plus a keen ability to decode anagrams. Yep, she’s smart. But she’s still scared of the dark, and extremely afraid of Maleficent. In fact, Charlene is the most easily frightened of all the DHI kids. But despite some whining and a bit of boy-craziness, Charlene is good with people and can make friends with anyone. ' Terrence "Donnie" Maybeck': Maybeck is one effortlessly cool guy. He’s very popular with the girls at school – probably due to his sarcastic demeanor and sense of humor. He isn’t always enthusiastic about the DHI adventures and he likes to work alone. He sometimes reacts too quickly. His skepticism makes him the perfect devil’s advocate – Maybeck sees situations in ways the other Keepers don’t always consider. ' Isabella Angelo' (Willa): Willa likes to play by the rules. Admittedly she is a super smart geek with some pretty nerdy hobbies, like, say, archery. Actually, archery is kind of cool (and possibly useful). She’s also a swimmer and an animal lover. She’s pretty virtuous all around, which is why she doesn’t like to break Disney’s rules – sometimes problematic for a DHI trying to fight the Overtakers. But don’t be fooled – Willa is a pretty daring girl and she will surprise you! ' Dell Philby': Philby is a bit of a genius. He’s an excellent researcher, a walking encyclopedia, a computer wiz and an electronics mastermind. His thrill-seeking tendencies play against his inner techno geek. The girls at school adore him, but he wants nothing to do with them. He is focused. His weekends are about rock climbing and, of course, his laptop. Other Main Characters: Wayne Kresky: Wayne, an elderly Imagineer, is the Kingdom Keepers mentor and guide. He helped come up with the idea of the DHIs to save Walt Disney World. Finn thinks he knows more than he lets on to, but learns to trust him. Wayne also has come across many meetings with Walt Disney himself in the past. Did you know that Wayne is a real cast member at Walt Disney World? He was put into the Kingdom Keepers book series after he showed the author, Ridley Pearson, around the Magic Kingdom. Amanda Lockhart: Amanda is considered to be a honorary Kingdom Keeper. She is known as a "Fairlie" (as in a person who is fairly human) and has the magical ability to move things with her mind. Finn also has a slight secret crush on Amanda. Jess Lockhart: Jess is also a "Fairlie" and has the magical ability to see the future. She is also a honoray Kingdom Keeper. She was once cursed by Maleficent and was prevented from using her power. Though Jess is not biologically related to Amanda, since she was little she has always referred to her as a sister. Wayne sometimes uses her ability to send the Keepers messages. The author of The Kingdom Keepers book series, Ridley Pearson, mentioned that her name changes as often as her hair. edit] Overtakers The Overtakers are the main antagonists of the series. Not much is known about the Overtakers, other than their intentions of ruling the park and the world outside. The one thing that seems to have the potential to defeat them is Walt Disney's first pen, "The Stonecutter's Quill", for a reason not yet revealed. *'Maleficent': the dark fairy from Sleeping Beauty who acts as the antagonist in the story. She gives off a large chill wherever she goes and possesses abilities of a high caliber. While the park is still open, she is derived from the Fantasmic! show. Despite her power and reputation, Maleficent is not the leader of the Overtakers. *'Blackbeard': A minor overtaker, he and his crew of pirates serve Maleficent in their goal to rule the world. They were first seen by Finn, salvaging carts from the Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin ride to help with their cause. The''Italic text''y came from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. He appears only in Disney after Dark. *'Stitch': Playing only a small role in the beginning of book 3, this gigantic blue alien confused as a dog, as Finn described it chases Finn followed by some of the earlier pirates. Thought to have come out of Stitch's Great Escape, he apprehends Finn and Maybeck. He was supposed to lead a bigger part in this novel but was never fulfilled. *'Chernabog': He is the true leader of the Overtakers, and according to Philby, "The baddest of the bad. The most powerful demon Walt Disney ever created." At the beginning of the second book, Disney at Dawn, he was supposed to be on the Disney Villains float at the DHI-Day Celebration, but he disappears. He is also the demon from the Disney classic Fantasia, as well as a powerful boss in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. *'Judge Claude Frollo': An Overtaker introduced in Power Play. He is shown on the cover of Power Play. He rules the Green Army Men. *'Cruella de Vil:' An Overtaker in Power Play. She first appears in DisneyQuest at the beginning of Power Play. *'The Evil Queen:' An Overtaker in Power Play. She also first appears in DisneyQuest during Power Play *'Shan-Yu': An Overtaker in Power Play. He controls the Chinese warriors. He seems to speaks little English and wants the DHI's magic to himself. He also wanted to face Mickey in a duel for the magic. *'Jafar': An Overtaker in Power Play. He can use his magical powers he has in his movie, including the ability to change into a snake. He seems to work alone and want the DHI's magic for himself. He was defeated by Willa's ability to charm him like a snake. *'Small World dolls': The Small World dolls are mindless assistants to the Overtakers. In Disney After Dark the kingdom keepers look for clues on the ride It's a Small World; the dolls attack and bite the Kingdom Keepers. *'Crash Test Dummies': These Overtakers are mentioned in the 3rd book. They ride segways and come after the Keepers in Epcot. Also, they are seeming to guard the area of France. *'Gigabyte': This giant python is mentioned in the 3rd installment. An overtaker in Epcot that has escaped from the attraction, Honey I Shrunk The Audience *'Jesters': The two court jesters attack Jess and Charlene while they are at Epcot's France Pavilion. *'Country Bear Jamboree Bears': Are seen kidnapping Willa in Disney at Dawn after she falls asleep, and bringing her to Maleficent. *'Gargoyle': It comes alive in Disney in Shadow but Charlene destroys it after it attacks Jess and Willa. *'Vikings': This father and son duo escaped from Maelstrom and tried to attack Jess in the Mary Poppins Lounge at the Wonders of Life pavilion. *'Chinese Warriors': These Overtakers from Mulan take orders from Shan-Yu. At least, there are 8 Chinese warriors. *'Cavemen': Another father and son duo they also attacked Jess at the Wonders of Life pavilion. *'Dinosauar Skeleton': It attacks Finn and Philby at Big Thunder Mountain Railroad in Disney After Dark. *'Trolls': Attack Charlene at the Wonders of Life pavilion. Came from Norway ,most likely. *'Stone Lions': They corner Charlene at the Wonders of Life pavilion.They came from China and were trapped by the water sprinklers, because they hate getting wet. *'Toy Story Army Men':They are under the command of Judge Claude Frollo and attack Willa edit] Additional characters *Mrs. Whitman: The mother of Finn Whitman, hates lying, loves it when her son has a girl over for dinner *Donald Whitman: The father of Finn Whitman, very strict, telling his son about getting good grades all the time. *Wanda Alcott: The daughter of imagineer Wayne, helps the Kingdom Keepers reach places and areas unaccesible without employee keys. Is introduced in the 3rd installment. *Dillard Cole: Finn's best friend, although Finn begins pushing him aside as he gets drawn further into his adventures as a DHI. Physically he is somewhat overweight. He always questions Finn's adventures, offering the logical explanation of a dream. He isn't referred to whatsoever in Disney At Dawn. He is mentioned once in Disney in Shadow although it mentions Finn doesn't see Dillard that much anymore. *Gladis Philby: Philby's mother, very protective of her son. Goes crazy when her son is in a coma *Bessie Maybeck: A.K.A. "Jelly" she is a very nice lady who is also very protective of her nephew Terry Maybeck *'Ariel': Teams up with the Kingdom Keepers in 4th book. Also, friends with Captain Peter from the Disney Magic Cruise ship. *'Chip and Dale': Finn sees them when he first arrives the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. *'Winnie the Pooh': Finn sees him walking with Piglet during his first visits to the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. *'Piglet': Finn sees him walking with Winnie the Pooh during his first visits to the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. *'Tom Sawyer': Finn sees him walk into Cinderella Castle during his first visits to the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. *'Goofy': Finn sees him when he first arrives the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. *'Tigger': Mentioned by a security guard in Disney in Shadow to have been seen spying on Ursula. *'Mr. Potato Head': Mentioned in Disney in Shadow by security guards. They say that he likes to "mess around" backstage. *'Mulan': Helps the Kingdom Keepers escape from Shan-Yu in the 4th book *'Minnie': She helps Amanda and Finn get to Tom Sawyer Island. Minnie gets upset when Finn says Mickey's name in "Power Play" *'Pluto': He helps Amanda and Finn get to Tom Sawyer Island.